The End?
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: [COMPLETE] Originally posted on my Tumblr. The ending of a story doesn't have to be spent with one spending his alone time to his thoughts. Sometimes, talking to another like yourself is better. Mainly talking about a certain someone who has been missing for quite some time.


[Originally posted on my tumblr at 'anaya-of-wolves . tumblr .comm / post/ 41911350449/ the-end' (remove spaces and extra 'm' in 'comm').]

Whelp, this took quite a bit of time to finish up. I had written about nearly half before stopping, then I finally picked it up to finished (which I managed to do today).  
>Anyway, my sister and I was discussing the idea for this, though I left out a few things that we joked about. Everything else seemed to stick.<p>

Also, I want to say that this is also a gift to my friend who really loves Supernatural too. She is a big Destiel/Destiny shipper like myself, and an awesome friend. I decided to finish this up more so quicker for her, since it seemed like she would need a good story to read. This is for you Kelsey.

* * *

><p>The bar was vaguely empty in the late hours of the afternoon. Only a few patrons were sitting around, enjoying a drink while the setting rays of the sun streamed in through the binds blocking the front windows. It was really just a lazy afternoon in a town situated in the middle of nowhere. Not really affected by the big world troubles that had been on the news recently. Life just continued on like nothing had happened. It was peaceful.<p>

And it was a perfect place for two to meet up, as old friends.

The first to arrive, as usual, was a young man, though not really that much young. Probably his late twenties or early 30s. A writer, one may call. He was dressed in white, a color he was starting to come to enjoy again. He sat at a spot at the counter, ordering a drink and waiting for it and his company. He was a bit glad for the wait, gave time to think. Though really, he had all the time to think. Funny thing time was, especially for him.

Soon enough, just a blink for him, his drink arrived, and he took a sip of the dark amber liquor, savoring the flavor of it. He liked this brand, a favorite of his. Though, a little perk gave him more liking, since he wasn't burden by human standards of drinking. He had been drinking it for quite some time now.

"Old favorites never die out, do they?" mused a voice to his left, the man never having to leave his gaze of the glass to know. That, and he could feel the presence even before he got here.

"Not really, hard to beat sometimes," he replied, a small curl of a smile teasing his lips. Eyes glanced to the other, an older man in a dark suit. As always. Habits never die.

Soon, eyes went back to the glass while his company ordered a drink of his own. They were left in their own silence then, neither one really wanting to speak, since really knowing what the other was going to say. Sometimes, perks like that weren't exactly so...perky.

The other in the dark suit took a few sips of his drink when it arrived, soon just relaxing as much as he usually could. Which really wasn't that much.

"So, the grand 'plan' turned out to be such a wonderful idea after all, didn't it?" the older one spoke into the rim of the glass, eyes focused forward and not towards the other. The other just shrugged his shoulders lightly, taking a sip from his drink.

"Well, plans get re-written all the time," he replied back to the other. "I never fully expect things to work out to the tee. Sometimes...a little 'accident' here and there works out for the better..." Though with the muttering from his company of '...or for worse' didn't help his mood much, that still wasn't the point. Technically, they were both right in their own ways. The rewrite of the plan had been both good and bad, in the sense that neither side got what they wanted in the end how they wanted it. But, sometimes things work out that way. Some people say it is because it teaches a lesson. He himself knows, but...sometimes forgets it as well.

"But your children weren't exactly the best of sports in the plan. The rules made them cranky," the older of the two muttered, soon taking a sip of the drink before setting it down and soon summoning a paper bag. The man in white shook his head lightly, soon accepting the offer of food from the other.

After eating and swallowing the small bite of food, he replied, "They never really are." The truth behind that drew a frown on his face. Hardly any of his children did, even though he either doubted they would or they would follow the rules to the word and not really understand them. Only really one understood the rules and ignored him. But that child...bless him he was trying with all his might to make things right.

But 'making things /right/' didn't always work out well.

There was a silent pause between them while the world continued on around them. People came, ordered something, and left. The bartender tended to people, sometimes glancing over to the two gentlemen a few times. Something about those two made him curious, before he just shrugged it off and continued work. Some things weren't meant to be questioned.

"What now, I wonder?" the dark-clothed man asked lightly, though merely letting the question itself hang in the air between them. What now, indeed. Now, the world was still turning, people still living their lives and dying. The world was still going, but...the troubles weren't over with just yet.

But, you know, even he doubted that they would ever just be 'over' with in the end. Even if this wasn't the end, the end wouldn't just have total peace. No, that would just seem like a great waste. Because, sometimes things just don't end totally happily, it wasn't a fairytale. But that also didn't mean that it would end with things burning to the ground and everything going to hell. No, but a ending that continued on as normal was probably the best. Or, at least that is what he thought. Then again, he thought many things, they all seemed to come and go.

"You know, maybe now things could be different. Even if the story's coming to an end, maybe things could change a bit up. Just to keep everyone on their toes," the white suit man said, a grin tickling his lips at the thought. He glanced over to the other, eyes managing to shine a bit more. His companion revealed no other emotion, but the other saw that small flicker in his eyes and face.

No one ever said that Death didn't smile and get a kick out some things. Though not even He could really tell anyone.

"Well," Death began, wiping his fingers off with a napkin after finishing his meal, "Good luck with that, old friend. I'll still be waiting."

The 'friend' nodded, chuckling a bit before replying, "I didn't know you considered me such. But, yes, of course. See you when, old friend." Death glanced over to the other, a being as nearly old as himself and maybe just as wise. Sometimes. Death never liked using useless terms, but...'friend' was a light one he could use for the other.

"Indeed," Death spoke, soon disappearing in a blink of a second. He watched, sighing lightly and glancing back down to his drink.

Whelp, time to go, he thought lightly to himself before taking another sip before his disappeared, leaving behind his glass next to a bag from a store several hundred miles away and another empty glass. The bartender wondered briefly just where the two men had gone, before shrugging it off with something better to do. It was almost closing time for the day, he wanted to get home and rest. As would be the only really good thing to do after a long day. Rest.


End file.
